Hermones
by Joguy90
Summary: At the beggining of the fourth year everyone is acting strange. Harry and Ron notice stuff and Hermione acts strangely
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Harry looked up at Ron as he climbed the ladder up to Divination. On the first day of his fourth year, he was happy to be back. As he grabbed the ladder he heard someone behind him.   
  
"Harry!"  
  
He turned around.   
  
"Harry! How have you been?"   
  
It was Hermione. He hadn't seen her on the train, infact, the last time he saw her had been at the Quidditch match they had gone to with Ron that summer. She looked different somehow. Maybe it was a haircut.   
Suddenly, a few girls walked by. Harry's head turned and watched them pass. It had never happened before but now he had noticed every pretty thing that had walked by the whole day.   
  
"-Harry!"   
  
"Oh, sorry! I was just...thinking about something..."  
  
"My mind is buzzing too. What were you thinking about?" she asked.  
  
Something in him almost made him say "I was thinking about how beautiful you were."   
That wasn't right. He never noticed her like that before. She was always one of the guys but ever since he met her...  
  
"Are you ok Harry?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah! I was just wondering...you look different than last time I saw you..."  
  
She gave him a funny look. Ron had been acting the same way at the Quidditch game that summer. "Boys," she thought.   
  
"Well, lets see..I'm a year older, I got a haircut, and..."  
  
Harry finally noticed each as she said it. The older thing was the main thing..she looked alot different.   
  
"I rode in the back of the train with Ginny. We were just talking and she had this makeup kit and I put some on," she said.  
  
"Oh..thats what looked different," said Harry.   
  
"Must be...like it?"  
  
Harry certainly didn't know what to say. If he said she looked good would that mean he liked her? What would happen if he said he didn't like it?  
  
"Its-"  
  
Suddenly, Prof.Trelawney poked her head out of the trap door.   
  
"Class is starting you two. Are you coming?"  
  
The looked at each other.   
  
"Yup!"  
  
Harry decided to change the subject.   
  
"You're coming back to this class? I thought after that little thing with Trelawny at the end of the year..."  
  
"I was just...stressed then," she said.   
  
Harry smiled. For the first time he wondered if he should be nice and let Hermione go first or go up himself.   
The both waited and looked at each other. Finally, Harry decided to step back. Hermione took the hint and climbed up first. Harry grabbed the ladder right after she began to climb. He looked up at her but quickly looked down again.   
Hermione pushed open the trap door and figured Harry was just starting to climb.   
Harry pushed his head through the door just as Hermione let go of it and wacked him over the head. It was heavier than he remembered and it knocked him clear off the ladder.   
  
Professor Trelawny put her hands over her mouth and so to Ron, only he did it to keep from laughing. A few other students let out a few snorts as they tried to kepp from laughing. Other students were shocked and looked at Hermione.   
  
She looked over at Ron.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
Ron walked up to her and looked down at the trap door.   
  
"Open it and see," he said.   
  
The rest of the class got up and ran over to Ron and Hermione as she opened the trap door. Hermione quickly put her hand over her mouth and looked down.   
  
Harry was laying at the bottom of the ladder, there was an open cut running straight down his lightning bolt scar. He rubbed his head and looked up at Hermione.   
She took her hand off of her mouth.   
  
"I'm sorry," she squeaked.   
  
Harry stood up.   
  
"Thats ok, I should have waited to go up the ladder," said Harry.   
  
At the sound of Harry blaming himself she let out a small, unhappy squeal.   
Ron rolled his eyes.   
  
"Oh brother," he said.   
  
Harry grabbed the ladder and quietly whispered "shutup."   
  
Hermione could feel her cheeks turning red with embarassment when she realized the whole class was around her and had seen what she did to Harry.   
Harry made his way up the ladder and smiled as Hermione held the trap door open for him.   
  
"Harry, would you like to go to Madam Pomfrey?" asked Prof. Trelawny, "that cut on your head should be bandaged up."   
  
Harry didn't want to make Hermione feel any worse.  
  
"Nah, I'll go after class."   
  
"Alright...Ms.Granger, please be more careful next time."  
  
Hermione's head went down and her body started shaking.   
She and Harry walked over and sat down by Ron.   
  
Harry hesitantly brushed some hair out of her face with the back of his hand. She was crying.   
Ron stood up.   
  
"Nice going! She felt bad enough already!" he yelled.   
  
"I suppose I was a little..."  
  
"-Mean," finished Ron.  
  
"Yes...Ms. Granger, I'm sorry. Will you be alright?"  
  
Hermione nodded.   
  
Prof.Trelawny began to diguse what they'd be doing that year. Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"What was that brushing her hair away thing all about?" he whispered.   
  
"She felt bad..plus...I.."  
  
"Like her?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry looked at him.   
  
"Me too."  
  
Harry looked at the girl next to him. She had stropped crying. Hitting someone and having the teacher yell at him wouldn't make Harry cry. It wouldn't make any guys he knew cry. Everyone seemed different.   
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall.   
  
"I'm not hungry, I only want something to drink," said Hermione.   
  
Ron smiled and reached into a deep pocket in his robes.   
  
"Then you're in luck! I saved some butterbeer from last year! This stuff only gets better with age...I think."  
  
He pulled out three glass bottles, each about 5 inches high.   
  
"Its not much but its all I saved!"   
  
Hermione gave him a funny look.   
  
"Do you think thats smooth sneaking those in here? I don't even want that stuff! I'll just go and have water!" said Hermione, "you guys coming?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"Actually..I was going to drink Ron's stuff with him, but-" started Harry.  
  
"Fine! You two go have your little picnic. Enjoy your butterbeer!" said Hermione angrily.  
  
"Oh..k," said Ron,"hey Harry! I heard this year that Dumbeldore is letting students go outside during lunch. Want to go watch the-"  
  
"Squid?" asked Harry.   
  
"Or octopus, whatever?"  
  
"Ok," said Harry as he and Ron turned to go outside. He looked back to see Hermione talking to the other girls. Looked like she was crying again..or else she was really mad. He couldn't tell which.   
  
  
  
Harry stared into the lake as Ron finsihed off his butterbeer.   
  
"Do you think Hermione would mind if I drank hers?" he asked.   
  
"Best not drink it. Is it just me or is Hermione acting strange lately?" asked Harry.   
  
"Strange to us, maybe but not to the girls," said Ron.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Ginny has been the same way this summer. She is nice sometimes and really mean other times."  
  
Harry gave Ron a sharp glance.   
  
"Do you want to know what I think it is?" asked Ron.  
  
"Not really-"  
  
"I'll tell you anyway...I think girls just get in a bad mood more that guys do."  
  
Harry sigh.   
  
"I hope Hermione is back to herself soon," said Harry, "she's been acting way too emotional."  
  
"Lets try talking to her again. Maybe the other girls talked some sense into her," said Ron.   
  
Harry looked back at Hogwarts.   
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
Harry pushed the door open and walked into the Great Hall.   
  
"I don't see her," said Ron.   
  
"Me neither...lets go ask the girls where she went," suggested Harry.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Where did Herm head off to?" asked Lavender.   
  
Suddenly Harry and Ron sat down beside her.   
  
"Yeah, where did she go?" asked Ron.   
  
"To the bathroom," said Ginny.   
  
"Cool! We saved her some butterbeer," said Ron as he set the bottle on the table.   
  
"I'll give it to her," said Ginny.   
  
"But we-" started Harry.   
  
"I'll give it to her," Ginny repeated in a more demanding tone.   
  
Harry and Ron looked at her and walked away.   
  
  
  
"I hope Hermione is feeling better," said Ron as they walked up to the Gryfyndor portrait.   
  
"Me too...you know lately...I-" started Harry.   
  
Suddenly, Hermione walked out of the portrait.   
  
"Hey Herm!" said Ron.   
  
She give them a quick, sarcastic smile and walked off.   
  
"She's still in a bad mood," said Harry as Ron said the password and they walked into the common room.   
  
"Yeah...but look at the bright side! We don't have any classes in the afternoon until tommorrow!" said Ron.   
  
"Ron...you know lots of guys like Hermione right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It just seemed so much easier when we met her on the train with her big front teeth and everything...but now she's dosn't have those anymore. She's not a geek. Ever since she hugged me when we went after the Sorceror's Stone...I've waited for her to hug me again ever since. I just never liked her as a girl."   
  
"Me too. When she hugged me last year, all I could do was pat her head!"   
  
Harry laughed. "That was pretty stupid."   
  
"Yeah...the truth is I've liked her ever since I met her on the train. Same as you..at first I like her as a girl but then she became a friend and last year I started liking her again," said Ron.   
  
"In kindergarten, there was this girl I really liked. I liked her all the way up until I came to Hogwarts. Thats a long time. I just don't want to make the same mistake again," said Harry.   
  
"Listen..Lots of guys in the school really like her but its obvious you two belong together. What you need is to be in a situation you get hurt or she gets hurt and you save her and then be all dramatic and then you hug and ki-"  
  
"Thats pretty corny but it would work the best. There is trouble every year. I suppose I'll just have to wait until trouble finds me this year!" said Harry.   
  
"I wonder who she likes, though," said Ron.   
  
"You could only find that in her-"  
  
"Diary?" finished Ron.   
  
"I'm not going to go sneaking around in her stuff!" said Harry.   
  
"Come on!" said Ron as he opened the door to the girl's dorms.   
  
Harry hesitantly walked in.   
  
"Hm...here is her four poster. Lets check her box under the bed."  
  
Suddenly, Harry heard people coming in through the portrait.   
  
"Oh no! Ron! They're coming, and it sounds like girl voices!"   
  
"Who says they'll come in here?" asked Ron.   
  
Harry looked down at Ron.   
  
"Clothes, clothes, clothes...underwear..."  
  
"Ron!" yelled Harry.   
  
Suddenly Ron stood up and held out a picture. Harry looked at him for a second and grabbed it.  
  
"This is a picture of me and Hermione at the Quidditch game we went to this summer," said Harry.   
  
"She must like you," said Ron as he found another picture, and without looking at it, tossed it in Harry's direction.   
  
He quickly reached out and grabbed it.   
  
"Ron...this is a pictuee of you. Just you alone!" said Harry.   
  
Ron stood up.   
  
"We're friends. If the girl is in the picture with you, she likes you," he said.   
  
"I guess," said Harry as he handed the picture back to Ron.   
  
He turned and poked his head out the door.  
  
"Ron! They're going into our dorms!"   
  
"Possibly trying to find evidence that you like her too!" said Ron as he closed the chest under Hermione's bed.   
  
"Thats not good becuase I don't have any evidence that shows I like her!" said Harry.   
  
"Shoot!" said Ron as he pushed the door open and sat down in the common room.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"They'll think we came in after them," said Ron.   
  
Harry walked out and sat down next to his friend.   
  
"Ron, if you like Hermione...why are you helping me?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because I like Lavender more," asnwered Ron.   
  
Harry sigh.   
  
"Cool!"   
  
  
Suddenly, the girls walked out of the boys dorms.  
  
"Find what you were looking for?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah! You have tons of Lavender related items," said a girl.   
  
"So do you like her?" asked Hermione.   
  
Harry sigh and looked down at the floor.   
  
"Um..yeah I like her," said Ron.   
  
He stepped forward towards Lavender. Harry looked as Ron's foot caught on a lamp beside him and it started to fall.   
  
"Harry!" yellled Hermione.   
  
The lamp fell onto the couch and smashed right into Harry's head.   
  
  
  
  
"Harry?"   
  
Harry looked around  
  
"Harry! I was so worried! I'm so glad you're ok!"   
  
It was Hermione. Harry was suprised at her sudden change of mood.   
  
"Hermione?" he asked.   
  
She slowly bent over his bed and kissed him on the forehead.   
  
"Get better soon! Love you!"   
  
  
  
Harry's eyes suddenly opened. He was in a hospital bed.   
  
"How are you doing Harry? You must have had quite a dream, I thought it was a nightmare becuase you were sweating and tossing and turning," said Madame Pomfrey.   
  
Harry remembered he had had a few bad dreams but one of the dreams had been about Hermione. She had kissed him and said she loved him and then they-   
  
"Harry, would you like some chocolate?" she asked.   
  
"What happened?" he asked.   
  
Madame Pomfrey set the bag down.   
  
"Well, that Ron Weasley knocked a lamp over you. It hit you right in the head. You got a few glass cuts and some burnt hair but you'll be alright," she answered.   
  
"Can I go now?" he asked.   
  
"One final check and you'll be free to go...if you think you'll be alright."  
  
Madame Pomfrey never let patients go when they wanted.   
  
  
  
  
Harry stepped out of the common room and headed down the hallway.   
Suddenly, he heard someone crying. He turned around a corner and saw Hermione sitting on the ground.   
  
"Hermione...are you ok?" he asked.   
  
"I must not be," she said.   
  
Harry hesitantly sat down beside her. Maybe her bad mood was gone.   
  
"What's worng?" asked Harry.   
  
"Me. Stupid old me. You know Harry, I've always been a geek."  
  
"Thats not tr-"  
  
"Yeah it is!" she said, "Now I know nobody cares about me! Last night, after you went the hospital wing, people started playing truth or dare and I just went to the dorms. Neville said he liked me and lots of people were like "Ew! Gross! You'd go out with Hermione!?" and stuff like that. I've heard worse over the years Harry, I've heard worse. Plus, I just got an owl that Crookshanks is getting sick at home, they're taking him to the vet today to see what's wrong. Plus, I'm getting snoty and cranky and unlikeable! Even the teachers don't like me! Harry, I can't explain all of my troubles to you! People say every person our age goes through this but I can't take it! I should just...put the world out of their misserey and ride them of me! Nobody cares about dumb old Hermione!"   
  
Harry was quite shocked but was much more worried about Hermione. She started to cry again.  
  
"Hermione, don't cry," said Harry as he put a hand as he put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Nobody cares," was all she said.   
  
"You're wrong," said Harry as he brushed the hair out of her face once again, "I care about you."   
  
Hermione stopped crying for a second.   
  
"You do?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah," whispered Harry as he whipped her tears away.   
  
She looked up at him with even more watery eyes and flung herself around him. Harry held her tight and he really felt like he was protecting someone.   
  
"I love you, Harry," she whispered.   
  
He looked down at her as she pulled back a little. Harry smiled and slowly start to lean in. He brushed his lips against hers and she gave him a look that said he had permission. He had never kissed anyone before but luckily everything just fell into place. They stayed there for a second and Hermione began to move around, moving her head and body and leaning into him. Harry pulled back and looked at the girl of his dreams. There she was. He moved in again and rubbed against her nose.   
  
"Thanks Harry," she whispered.   
  
He smiled and kissed her again.   
  
"You're welcome." 


End file.
